


Trap in the basement

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and both Tony & Peter are stuck in Peter's basement(Also secret hideout).He's actually happy that he gets to spend time with the billionaire until he sings love songs.





	Trap in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> New Starker story :)
> 
> Sorry for the late,I've been busy and school always gives me a lot of work :'( I had to quickly finish on this story.Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T READ IT

 

It was a quiet morning for both Tony Stark & Peter Parker.They were at a basement alone.It is actually Peter's secret hideout and also his small house.There was a medium-sized bed on the other side of the window,a small smart tv with a small furniture in front of the bed and a small night stand next to the bed also.

On the other side of the basement, there's a mini kitchen with 2 chairs and a table.The bathroom is small.A single laundry machine with a pile of clothes next to it.Some of his school books,papers and news articles were scattered on the floor.His desk is well organized only half of his unfinished projects are still there.

Next to it, was a pile of boxes full of his childhood memories such as his avengers toys,comic books,science books and everything.Peter was standing in front of his desk.His hands are griping on the edges.He was looking at Tony,checking on what Peter had inside of the boxes on the table.

"Really"?Tony said holding a movie cassette."Titanic.Have you ever watched it?"The older guy asked.

Peter nodded.

"Of course I did,Jack & Rose were on the boat and got crashed by an iceberg.Then,the boat was sinking and the people had to jump off.Rose didn't want to let go of Jack but he died so she had to let him go"

 

Tony rolled his eyes and put the cassette back in the box.He grabs with his two hands and puts the box on the floor.

"I just noticed it said " _80's and 90's movies_ "Tony said.

Peter didn't say anything he just crossed  his arms.

Tony walks to the small window.He places his right hand shading his eyes.Outside,was just a sunny view of Queens.

"I can see the tower and Manhattan from there"Tony said.Peter smiled.

"Does aunt may know you live here or know about your secret place?"

Peter quickly shakes his head off.

"No, she doesn't.She thinks is someone else who lives here.Plus,I put a "keep out" sign in front of the door so no one could enter"Peter said.

"Well,hope your idea works"Tony said.

Suddenly,the timer starts beeping.Peter quickly puts his cooking gloves and turns off the stove.He was making pancakes.His favorite breakfast in the mornings.Slowly,Peter placed two plates on the table.

"Well,its nicely done"Peter said as he took off his gloves.Tony sat on his chair and so as Peter.He grabs the bottle of syrup and pours to the pancakes.

"Can I have some "Peter said.

"Sure"Tony said and gives it to Peter.

"Thanks"The teen said and zig-zags the syrup to his pancakes.Both of them started to eat.

"Mhm"Tony gulped to his pancake "You're not going to school today"he asked.

Peter shook off his head."Nope.I prefer to stay with you".

Tony raised his eyebrows."Really?"

"Yeah,really"

Tony sighs.

"Have you ever missed school on any days"Tony asked,worrying about Peter's eduacation.Peter always have straight A's on his grades.Tony sees hims working on science and technology a lot everyday.He knows that Peter's favorite after-school activity is fighting crime in Queens.Detention was Peter's worst nightmares.Whenever,he comes late to class or school because of the bad guys,the principal or one of his teachers gives him detention.Obviously,Peter always sneaks it and continues to fight crimes.

"Nope.Only this day"Peter said and took a bite on his pancake. "Are you worrying about me Mr.Stark? That one day I would become a dropout just because Im Spider-man and go around in Queens".

"No.I was just asking a question."Tony said looking at his plate.

"Mr.Stark"Peter said and looks at him.Tony looks at him back.

He sighs. "Look.I know you don't want me to drop out school but I also care my about my studies.Ever since you came to my apartment and wanted me to go to Germany with you.It change my life.Like,I never actually cared about my grades or attendance.I always wanted to be by your side and everything".

Peter drop his fork and looks at his view.Tony didn't speak.A few seconds later,he brakes his silence.

"Peter,listen.I never said nothing about dropping out of school or anything but...please don't do it okay?You could only be Spider-man after school.Alright"Tony said.

Peter nodded.

After finish their breakfast,Tony stand up and push his chair.

"You're leaving?" Peter said.

"Yeah,I have to see my company and the tower."Tony said.

"Alright"Peter said and looked down at his empty plate.Tony approached at the door and turns the knob.He pulls it but didn't want to open.He does it again but still wouldn't open.Peter looks at Tony struggling the door.

"What's wrong"Peter said

"It got stuck"Tony reply

Peter quickly goes to him to open the door.He grabs the knob but still won't open.

"Well I guess we stuck"Peter said and sat on his bed.Tony sighs."Have any ideas,Mr.Stark?"

"How bout opening that window"Tony pointed at the window.

Peter look him in a weird way. "I can't fit there.Well I can but...that would be impossible".

Tony bit his bottom lip inside.Peter layed down and looked at the ceiling.The room was quiet.Suddenly,Peter sings.

 

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

 

Tony looks at the brown-eyed boy.

 

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

 

Peter then stops.

"No,not that"He says and clears his throat.

 

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did,I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My ilusion,my mistake_

_I was careless,I forgot_

_I did_

 

Peter then grunts. "Shit,Im messing it up" and hits himself with his pillow on his face."Ok let me try again"Peter removes his pillow from his face.

 

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be,where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

 

Peter then sighs."I can't sing anymore more"he covers his eyes with his right arm.He was now whining like a little kid.Tony goes to him and sits on a nearby chair.He takes Peter's arm away.The boy looks at him.His eyes were watery.Tony places a hand on Peter's right cheek.

"I really like your singing"Tony said.Peter sat up and wiping his tear with his own grey sweater sleeves.

"Really"He sniffs.The older man nodded.Peter smiled in a weakly way.He's been good at sing.

"Have you ever take singing class or part of a club"

"No"Peter shakes his head off."I learn it by myself"he sighs.

"Why are you singing love songs right now"Tony asked.Peter didn't said nothing, fingers are shaking, his face was getting blush.Would he tell him something?

"I...I have..."Peter said shyly."I...I have a... _crush_ "Finally he finish his sentence.

Tony for some reason felt upset

 

_**Did he said he has a crush** _

 

"On who"Tony said trying not to get upset.

"On someone that I like"The teen responded.

"Is this person from your school or that you met before"Tony said,trying not to sound mad or anything.

"C'mon Mr Stark.Why would you want to know?"

"What if they're dangerous or a super-secret villian trying to kidnap you"

"What! That's impossible"Peter shocked on what Tony said.

"You never know that could actually happe!"

Peter sighs and tries not to look at Tony.He didn't want to talk Tony about his crush,he was scared on what he's gonna say.After a minutes or so,Peter breaks his silence.

"Fine.Im going to tell on who it is"

Tony looks at the teen with his eyebrows up. "Really"He said.Peter nodded

"It's a guy.I met him before and he was...a good guy.He came to my life.I've see him a lot and I became his follower and---"

"Hold on,hold on,hold on"Tony cuts the teen off and stop him with his hand. "Is this Steve?"

"What! No Mr.Starker, I only like him as a friend"

"Ok continue"

Peter then continues.

"And...he's great at doing his work.I've seen him saving lives and saving the world.But,it's hard to tell him about my feelings because...if I tell him.He's going to think that this relationship is wrong.I know it's wrong since he's older than me and im too young for him.Also,I try to give him attention but he doesn't focus on me.He's always working and very busy on his life."

" _ **Older**_ "Tony thought.He closed his eyes and sighs."Are you sure he's not dangerous"Tony then opens his eyes.

Peter shook off his head. 

"Okay.That's good.Do I know him" 

Peter sighs and plays with his hands.

_Should I tell him_

 

_Should I_ _REALLY_ _tell him that it's..._

 

"It's alright,you don't have to tell me who that person is"Tony said interupting the boy's mind.

 

_Yes I should tell him.I really should tell him.I can't keep this no more.Hopefully,nothing goes wrong._

 

"It's...It's"Peter stuttered. "IT'S YOU" he half shouted and gasped.Peter covers his mouth with his hands.He shouldn't said that.

 

This is wrong

 

This was totally wrong

 

It shouldn't have happened.

Both of the were quiet until Peter drops his hands and breaks his silence.

"Im sorry Mr.Stark...I....I shouldn't said that.Im sick.Im just a 16 year old boy who's really sick and falling in love with a guy that is in his late 40s and old enough to be my father"Peter said.

"Peter"Tony said and touches Peter's hand infront of him. "I know this is a wrong thing.I know that Im older than you and old enough to be your father.But, we could keep it secret."

Peter sniffs."Really?"He said.

Tony nodded.Just then,he gets closer to Peter's lips.Peter let's a small moan and steps away from him.

"M-Mr.Stark"Peter whimpers. "I don't know if we should do it.I mean it's wro--"The older man lifts his chin and cuts him off by a kiss.Peter's mind is going crazy.He could imagine a romantic song as the background.Tony brakes the kiss.

"You're okay"Tony asked.Peter didn't said anything.He was just shocked and his eyes were big. "You're right.This was wrong.Sorry Pet-"Peter then crash his lips to Tony.He was kissing him back.Peter then turn Tony over, he was now on top of him.

 

_I think im ready for the next part_

 

His hand slowly goes under Tony's pants.Peter then unbuckles his belt.

The older man stops him."Peter, are you sure you want to do this"Tony said,worrying if he would hurt on the teen.

"Yeah"Peter said taking his gray sweater and his red shirt.He was really in a rush."Im really ready for this,Mr.Stark"

 

_Im ready.Don't care if this hurts or not._

 

_**I really don't want to hurt him** _

 

Peter brushes Tony's bottom lip with his thumb and pecks him.First time doing love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The light of sunshine hits on Peter's eyes. "Mmmm" Peter groans and rubs his eyes.He turns around and sees Tony on his other side.The billionaire was still sleeping.Peter pecks his cheek and sat himself up.He clutch the covers to his chest.Peter's clothes were at the floor,so as Tony's.They actually made love.

He looks at the clock hanging on the wall reading 5:15pm.Peter notice that he didn't went to school because of the confession and spending time with him.The teen lays down again now looking at the ceiling.A few minutes later,he wrap his right arm on Tony's waist and pressed his face on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's day,Mr.Stark..."Peter mutters.Suddenly,he feels a arm on his back.

"Happy Valentine's day to you,Peter"Tony said.He was now awake.Peter then smiles and kiss him.After that,he smiles.

"Love you"Peter said

"Love you,too"Tony said and both them cuddle up.

 

_I love him.Im glad that I confess him and spending time with him._

 

_**I love him.Im glad I got to spend time with him.** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mr.Stark ,I finally open the door"Peter said.

"Ok let's see"Tony said grabbing the doorknob and pushes the door."Finally,Im free" Peter giggles at what Tony said.

"Well,I have to go.See ya later,Kid"Tony said leaving the basement. "Bye Mr.Stark" Peter reply and closes the door.

Today was a just akward day for Peter.Valentine's day was the perfect holiday for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day.I supposed to upload this yesterday but my Internet slow down :'(
> 
> Anyways,Thanks for reading :)


End file.
